A Whole New Life
by TomBoyOfDeath98
Summary: She thought that she was just a simple ordinary girl. But she is far from it. Entering a new world with her favourite hero, she'll realise that she and Sonic have a lot of common with each other. Will she find out who she is? Or will find out her destiny? If you want to find out read on. (I suck at summaries)
1. Introduction

'_I can't believe it, this can't be happening to me'. I repeated in my head, hoping that all of this is just a bad dream, _a nightmare, _but I know better, that this is real. I think it's best that I tell you how I got in this mess, starting from the very beginning._


	2. Fights, Friends, Summer?

**Hello I am TomBoyOfDeath98. And I have wrote this fanfic because I absolutely love Sonic the Hedgehog and wanted to get this idea out of my head and into this website for all others to see. I hope every single one of you will love this story. Oh I'm taking too long with this anywayyyy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Archie Comics. The only thing I own is myself in this story. And here's a few things you need to know when reading this:**

The words in brackets that are bold and italic, tthat's like what Spidey does in ultimate spiderman where he freezes the scenes and his conscious starts talking.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling everyone it was the end of the day. I was glad that school finally finished, packing up my stuff, I left the classroom. In the hallways, I saw the flow of students heading towards the front entrance, but I decided to go towards the back entrance away from everyone.<p>

Going down the hallway, I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. I couldn't even hear the running footsteps from the others. I started getting a bad feeling, but thought nothing of it and continued forward. I smirked as I saw the entrance, thankfully nothing bad has happ-

"Oh look fellas, it's the freak."

I snarled, '_spoke too soon'. _I glanced over my shoulder, I saw three boys that I was trying to avoid all day. The boy on the left was 5 ft 7'' with a mop of dirty blonde hair covering of his face, his body was small and slender, but what made people scared of him was his eyes. They were an insane grey-blue colour, looking so stern and full of hatred, confirming anyone that he is not one to be messed with.

The boy on the right was 5 ft 8'', his hair was short and a deep shade of brown, he too was small but was slightly bigger then the boy on the left, giving him a menacing look. He had dull, vicious green eyes with a cocky smirk on his face.

Lastly, the boy in the middle was one of the meanest, baddest boys in our school. He was 6 ft tall, easily towering over me. He wore a lime green shirt, some blue-faded jeans with multiple tears, green and black sneakers.

He also wore a black leather jacket, with flames running along his shoulders. Laying on top of his head, was a pair of blood-red sunglasses. His hair, well...this was the weird part, his hair was a sickly green and slick back, giving him that bad boy look.

Everything about him looked bad, but the worst feature he had, were his eyes. They were an icy cold blue, giving anyone who'd dare look into them, have chills up and down their spines. The absolute one thing I hated about that idiot, was that he was the biggest player I had seen, or heard of, in my life.

Anyways, the trio's names are Matt (boy on the left), Rick (boy on the right),and... well his name was Sam, but long story short, he saw me sketching a picture of Scourge the Hedgehog, _'I was gonna pin him on my punching bag at home'._ He thought I was making fun of him, by making him a hedgehog. Before having the chance to hit me, he glanced at the name 'Scourge'. He paused his movements to think, _'and I thought he didn't have a brain'. _He commented that Scourge was a cool name and changed his name to Scourge instead of Sam, and as of today students still call him that, except me.

Oh yeah, I haven't told you who I am yet, have I? Hehe, sorry. Well, for starters, my name is Rihanna Light. I am 15 years old, gaining an average height of 5 ft 7". My hair is a nice shade of cobalt blue, and don't ask if I dyed it because apparently I was born with blue hair. I don't know why, but to me it looks pretty cool. My eyes are a bright emerald green, that are so full of life.

My signature attire consists of a pair of blue jeans, a tan tank top, a cobalt blue jacket, red and white converse shoes and a red tye-dyed baseball cap. I am a moderate tom boy, oh and in case you haven't noticed, I am a Sonic the Hedgehog fan (hence the clothes). I'm the most athletic girl in my school, I play a lot of sports but my all-time favourite is track field.

Okay, now that I have told you about myself, let's go back to me, in the hallway about to get beat up.

All three boys were staring me down, with a taunting, playful look in their eyes. I'm thinking their going to have a little 'play time' before getting down to business.

"Well, look who decided to drop by... ya'know, pests like you shouldn't be walking on our turf. Bad things could happen to those who do." said Sam while striding towards me. '_Oh, he thinks he can taunt **me**, hehe okay, I'll play his little 'game' until the real fun_ _begins'._

"Why got something to hide, bright eyes?" I remarked back at him. I saw something flash across his eyes, it was gone before I knew it, but they softened after that brief moment.

Grabbing the front of my jacket, he pulled me close to his ugly face. "Heh, maybe your ears don't work so well kid?" Sam replied with a hint of, I'm guessing anger in his voice. That wasn't the only thing I detected, his breath blowing in my face made me want to puke. _How can girls manage to kiss that?!_

"Yeah well, too bad my nose works just fine." I managed to choke out through that horrid breath of his. That remark had definately send him over the edge, as his lips curled into a snarl and his eyes held fury.

"Why you medaling..." He threw me to the wall, still having a tight grip on my jacket. I struggled to get out of his grip, but failing as his grip was too strong. His lackeys were encouraging him to finish me off, saying like 'slice her' 'beat her', but I knew Sam he was probably gonna do worse.

My fears came true as he pulled out a switchblade knife out of his pocket, the smirk on his face told me that he could definitely see the fear settle within my eyes. _'Where's a teacher when you need one, heck the principle would be better?!'_

"Any last words before I pulverise you?" Almost instantly, a smirk etched itself upon my lips, a plan formulating in my head. "Yeah, riddle me this. How does one make kids without... THIS!" In rhymth of that word, I booked him where the sun don't shine.

Sam instantly let go of my throat, finally allowing me to draw in a quick breath, crouching down to hold his aching crotch, whimpering at the intense pain. I silently laughed at his pain, while he growled out to his minions (dumb and dumber) "Get her!" At that command, Matt and Rick advanced towards me. I find this funny because there is no way those slow-mos would ever catch me. I flipped over their heads, just as they started running at me getting closer (_**I guess I forgot to tell you. I took five years studying and practising martial arts, kendo and kick boxing. I figured I needed to protect myself in case of a situation like this one, anyway back to the story).**_

I taunted them by patting my butt, sticking my tongue out and pulling down my left eyelid (Akanbe), hey, it's like what Sonic says "What's fighting without a little fun?" and that's just what I'm doing. And was totally worth it, their faces; priceless! Hahaha. They raised their fists and punched aimlessly, trying to get a hit on me. But as always, I'm just too quick for them.

I was enjoying their fruitless attempts, but sadly it had to come to an end. Why? Because the principal, being the oh so loving and caring man he was (note the sarcasm), came and put us all in detention for starting a fight inside the school. _**(Can you believe this guy? Man, this will be hard explaining it to my folks. Maybe they'll understand.)**_

After a brief argument with Mr Baldhe- I mean Mr Ramsden, I was now riding home on my skateboard, listening to my music through my red headphones, on my phone.

Now, my house isn't exactly like all the others on the street, people who pass my house would instantly think, 'what a dump'. Yes it may look like a dump, being a old two story cottage, with mouldy paint peeling off the walls and a unweeded front yard. But this 'dump' has been a home to me for all the years I've lived in my life.

I unlocked the front door, opening it to see that the house was empty, but then remembered that my folks were on holiday right now in Spain, celebrating their anniversary, they left for the airport yesterday meaning I have the house to myself and am alone for the next two weeks.

But I'm not gonna let that stop me, cause in two days it'll be summer vacation and I plan on making it a good one. After taking my shoes off and hanging up my backpack, I walked up the stairs to my headquarters (bedroom), taking my skateboard to hang up in my room.

My bedroom was small but had that homely, cozy feel as you step in, filling your body with warmth. The walls were painted blue (obviously), the floor was blanketed with a cream carpet, laying on top was a circle black rug. In the middle of the room sat a white quilted double bed with black pillows and grey comforters.

Next to the bed, was a mahogany night stand, with a simple style lamp. On the left of the bedroom, there stood an oakwood desk with a laptop sat on it. A TV sat next to the desk on a TV stand, in the stand cupboard was a Xbox along with every single Sonic the Hedgehog game in existence.

As I walked in my bedroom, I decided to check my artwork on my laptop and maybe add some more details. Twenty minutes later, I finished my task and logged off the computer. I walked back downstairs thinking that it's almost dinner time and I should get it done now instead of doing it later.

I felt in the mood for chillidogs, _'I know their Sonic's favourite but their mine too'_, so that's what I made. After finishing the dogs, I ventured to the living room to watch some tv before doing my evening jog. Switching to the news channel, the forecaster announced that there was going to be a thunderstorm in the next six hours.

Turning off the TV, I went to change into my workout gear, once that was completed I stepped out the front door. Locking the front door and plugging my earphones in, I started my track from home to the small town market.

Upon arriving to town, I noticed that the clouds were getting darker, meaning that the storm might be coming sooner than predicted. Starting to feel a little thirsty, I headed to my favourite little shop where my friend works at. Stepping through the door, I walked towards the fridge section of the shop to get a bottle of water, making the journey back to the cash till, I noticed that my friend was working the cash tonight.

Walking up to him ( ha, you thought my friend was a girl), I saw that he hasn't noticed me yet as he was reading a magazine, so I cleared my throat to get his attention and it worked. One look at me and a smile brightened across his face. "Hey girl, how you doing tonight?" He reached over the counter to give me a hug which I happily gave back.

"I'm doing fine. What about you, found anyone special yet Greg?" I ask. Greg groaned meaning it was a definite no. See, he's been trying to find 'the one', as he puts it, for a month now and so far no such luck. "I don't know if I'll ever find him Anna, I'm starting to think I'll never meet Mr Right." He's always downing himself thinking that he'll never find his man.

Yes I know, I have a gay friend but he's the only friend I have and he has been a great one at that. He's helped me with my loneliness of never having a friend, so I'm repaying him back by helping him find his lover.

"Yes you will Greg, stop doubting yourself." I reassure him, trying to give him hope. "Who knows, you might find him in the streets, heck he could walk through that door at any second." I said, pointing at said shop door.

Almost instantly, the bell rang signalling that a customer has walked in. And that person was a handsome one, with dark onyx short hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes.

Me and Greg glanced at each other whilst staring at the boy who just walked in. **_(Is it me? Or do I have a secret power that can make something happen at the most random times?)_**

The boy strolled up to the counter and looked at both me and Greg but I noticed that his gaze lingered a little longer on Greg than when he looked at me.

"Hey, do you know where the nearest gas station is around here?" Asked the ravenette. _'Why? Is he new to the area?', _"I'm new to this place and my cycle ran out of gas before I could reach my home." _'Woah! Is he a mind reader?!'_

Just as I was about to give the new guy directions, I noticed both of them giving each other goo-goo eyes. This gave me a better idea. "Hey," I said to the guy, making him look at me snapping out of his daydream. "Why don't you allow Greg to give you a tour of our village. He knows where the best spots are and knows the way to see a perfect sunset." I said looking at Greg, wiggling my eyebrows suggestedly at him.

It was when I looked at him that Greg snapped out of his fantasty. He caught onto what my gesture meant and said,

"Yeah, If you want I can give you a tour after heading to the gas station for your motorcycle first." Greg said shy and embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright I'll take you up on that offer. Oh, and the name's Scott." Scott said, winking at Greg, who blushed at that small gesture.

After paying for my water, Greg asked his boss to see if he got get off work early. Five minutes later of talking and joking with Scott, Greg came back saying that he was free for the rest of the day. Scott asked if I wanted to come along but I made up an excuse saying that I needed to get home and do my chores.

Greg saw through my lie and mouthed 'thank-you' and I replied with a 'good luck' and a thumbs up while watching them walk away. After finishing my water, I made my journey backhome, jogging the rest of the way.

_'I hope that Greg and Scott get together after this. Seeing Greg happy is all I need to make me happy.'_ I thought hoping that all goes well for that kid. Finally reaching my house, I got in and decided to take a nice, hot bath to soothe my sore muscles from that jog.

Half an hour later, I was out of the bath and changed into a grey baggy t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Deciding to get a snack now instead of later, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. I glanced at the kitchen clock and it read, 8:_56 pm, _meaning it was time for me to hit the hay.

I finished the apple, throwing the core into the trashcan. I trekked up the stairs, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth after that I headed to my room.

I saw my games, lying in the cupboard as if tempting me to play them and they succeeded. I decided to play one of my favourite classics; Sonic Heroes. But before playing the game, the song; _Sexy Diva,_ rang throughout my room meaning that Greg was calling me.

I picked it up and, might I add, nearly got my ears blown off and what caused that you might say. It was Greg's excited scream coming out of the receiving end of my phone.

My conclusion of this, was that the 'date' went well and I was assumed correct by how he was fangirling all about it. It was when he finally calmed down enough for me to get a word in. "That's great, Greg. So has he asked you to be his boyfriend/girlfriend or whatever these gay people call their partners?" I asked him getting excited.

"Didn't you hear me Anna? I said that he had made me his boyfriend and has asked me on another date!" Greg exaggerated into his phone. "Well sorry! You were fangirling and speaking too fast for me to understand what the hell you were saying!" I shouted into my phone.

"I was? Oops sorry." Greg apologised to me. "It's alright. You sounded so happy I didn't want to stop you. Well I'll see you tomorrow Greg, I wanna get some sleep." I said yawning to prove my tiredness. "Alright bye chica." Greg said. "Bye gummy bear." I said, cutting off the connection.

Turning off my phone, I started playing the game. The theme song came on and I couldn't help but sing along to it. _'Man if only something like this was real then finally something exciting would happen.' _I thought wishing that Sonic was real and me going on adventures with the whole team.

What I didn't know was that my wish would actually come true and not in the way I expected it. What will happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Rihanna has made a wish without realising the consequences of it. What will happen now?<strong>

**Will she finally get her wish?**

**Or will she end up finding out her destiny?**

**FIND OUT NEXT ON A WHOLE NEW LIFE!**


	3. Trouble and Discoveries

"Woah! That was tight!" Sonic's voice rang throughout my room as I, yet again, bested another level with a high score. I yawned, feeling a bit tired and decided to turn the game off and get some shut eye.

_"Stomp Stomp,_

_I've arrived_

_Drop the beat,_

_Nasty face_

_Why you looking-"_

I picked up my phone realizing that was my mom's ringtone. I answered it and was hit by a cheery voice in my ear.

_"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing at home? Is the house still intact?"_ She greeted but then started asking questions. I gaped at the last question. If she didn't trust me with the house, why leave me here in the first place by myself?

"Mom! Me and the house are fine. But why are you calling me at 12 o'clock in the morning?!" I answered then shouted the question after I glanced at my alarm clock, the green lights flashing '12:00'.

_"Is it? I'm sorry dear. I didn't notice it was so late over there." _She apologized. I sighed at my mother knowing she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box to notice the time difference.

"It's alright. Thanks for calling to check up on me. I hope you and Dad are having a nice anniversary." I thanked my mum.

_"Actually dear, I've called you to tell you that we'll be coming back home tomorrow." _My mom said.

"What!? Why! What happened?" I questioned her. _"When we got to the hotel, they said our reservations were cancelled. I don't know how it happened but your father and I are only able to stay the night there. So tomorrow, me and him are catching the plane back home." _My mom said, explaining the story to me.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't have the anniversary that you wanted mom." I apologized to her knowing how she's feeling now.

_"It's alright. Well I'd best be going now, you've got school tomorrow. Goodbye Rin." _She said, kissing goodbye into her phone before hanging up.

I smiled before placing my phone back on my desk and falling into a deep sleep. _'That nickname...I heard her say it a lot but I feel like I've heard it from someone else a long time ago. I can faintly hear the voice but I can't remember who. That's the problem.' _I thought before my mind went blank.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining on my face and the fact that my alarm is blaring in my ears. I turned and looked at the alarm to see that it read 7AM, I turned it off and got up to get ready for the last day of school.<p>

After getting dressed in my usual outfit (The outfit from Chapter 1), I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the house, locking it up. I threw down my skateboard and rode to the gates of Hell, AKA, High-school.

It was only later that I could see the school in my line of vision. I could see other students gathered around the entrance grounds, waiting for the bell to ring. I checked my watch to see I was 5 minutes early.

_'Huh, I might be able to kill two birds with one stone.' _I thought, wanting to practice tricks on my skateboard while giving the crowd a show.

I ollie-jumped on a hand rail doing a back-tail grind. I rode around the area doing aerials and flip tricks, and I noticed the crowd got bigger. I was currently doing freestyle near the car park, when this black car nearly ran me over but thinking quickly, I ollie-jumped over the hood of the car. The car screeched to a stop as I landed on the ground.

I turned, hearing the door open, to see none other than Sam, and he looked pissed. "What the hell runt?! You nearly trashed my car!" He yelled, making me get mad as he was. He was whining about his stupid car when I could have gotten seriously hurt?! Grrrr!

"Shut the fuck up Sam!" I shouted at him. I heard others gasp. When did they get here? Never mind that, I'm too angry and my only focus is Sam.

Sam's face turned red from anger and his fists were clenched. "What did you say runt?!" He yelled. It's time he learned that he is not the 'top dog' anymore. I am now finally gonna put him in his place and teach him a lesson.

He ran and aimed a fist at me but I ducked backwards, placed my hands on the ground and lifted my right leg up, kicking him in the jaw causing to stagger back, rubbing it. I landed back on my feet, running at Sam socking him in the face. He swept his leg at my feet, making me fall onto my back. He kicked my side then pinned me down, throwing punches to my face.

I used all my strength to roll him over and pin him down. I punched him repeatly before he shoved me off of him. Both of us stood up, waiting for the other to attack again. I quickly ran forward, punching him in the gut before roundhousing him in the face falling to the ground.

"See Sam, no matter how much you drag me down. I'm always back on my feet, never giving up." I panted, starting to feel the pain as the adrenaline started to fade away.

Sam stood up, wiping the blood from his busted lip. "Shut up runt. You're just a freak! You have no friends except for that gay scrawny bastard. He probably took pity on you for being so pathetic!" I was shocked for a second but that was all he needed.

Sam launched himself at me while I was distracted and socked me in the jaw. The force of the punch knocked me to the ground. I layed face-down, trying to register the words. I know I'm a little strange with my blue hair and maybe my running speed being a little faster than others-okay alot faster but that doesn't make me a freak, right?

"Remember this runt, nobody and I mean nobody would ever be friends with you. You're a freak. You're weak. You're pathetic. And you're a runt your parents didn't even want." Sam said, throwing insults after another but the last hurt me most.

I pushed myself into a crossed-leg position with my head hanging low, staring at the ground. Was that true? I mean I know I'm adopted and I can't remember my real parents but that didn't mean they didn't want me, right?

I didn't notice that Sam was aiming a punch at my head before Mr. Ramsden came and stopped him. As soon as the principal arrived, the crowd disburst and walked to the building.

I looked up to see Sam scowling down at me. "You got lucky but next time you won't be." He pointed at me before walking away. After a while, I stood up and picked up my skateboard whilst walking to class. As I passed a couple of bushes, a bright light blinded me for a second before backtracking to where it came from. I could see a blue light shining between the branches.

Curiosity got the better of me as I looked into the bush and what I saw shocked me. A bright, glowing blue gem, no bigger than my fist was sitting in the dirt. I reached my hand out and touched the gem before my mind went blank.

_~Flashback~_

_Two small blue hedgehogs were chasing each other at high speeds in a meadow. Four other, older hedgehogs were sitting on a blanket watching the children. There were two males and two females, both females were blue though one had a blonde tuft of hair. One of the males, was red while the other was also blue like the females but he too, had a brown tuft of hair._

_"Gotcha!" The little girl hedgehog yelled, tackling the little boy hedgehog from behind to the ground. "No fair Rin!" The boy pouted. The girl only stuck her tongue out at him. Soon enough, they were wrestling with each other, rolling around trying to triumph the other. The adults chuckled softly and shook their heads at the young ones._

_~Flashback Over~_

The white started fading from my vision and I grabbed my head, shaking off the pain. I looked at the gem in my hand as it still glowed before it dimmed to almost no light. _'What was that?' _I thought in confusion, staring at the gem. For some crazy reason, this gem reminded me of a chaos emerald. "Maybe I should hold onto this until I've figured out what just happened." I said to myself.

I heard the school bell ringing but then realized that I only had five minutes to get to class. Gripping the gem, I rushed to History class and as I was running, I noticed that my surrounding were more blurred than they were whenever I ran. I skidded to a stop and looked around then saw that I was outside of my History class. _'What! How?!'_ I screamed in my head, freaking out and trying to make sense.

How was I able to get from outside to here in ten seconds?! In the middle of my panic, I noticed that the gem was glowing again before going out. _'Did this gem make me faster? That's impossible, it has to be a chaos emerald to do that-!'_ I gasped as I realized what I just thought before freaking out again. "Oh my god! This is a real chaos emerald but what's it doing here!? It shouldn't even exist!" I yelled in a whispered tone, pacing in front of the door.

The door opened and I quickly hid the emerald behind my back. "Miss Light, may I ask why you are late?" A man in his late-thirties asked me. _'Damn it, I must have got lost in my thoughts and not realized the time.'_ "Sorry sir, I overslept." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again, am I clear Miss Light?" He said, leaning down to my face. The way he said it sounded like he wasn't going to have any exceptions. I nodded and walked around him into the classroom and towards my desk near the window. The teacher started his lesson and as the teacher droned on, I thought back to the chaos emerald in my hands. _'I wonder if the emerald is real? If it is, why is it here? Could this mean that something big's about to happen? Well I'll just have to wait and see.'_ I thought finishing with a smirk, excited and anxious for what's next to come.


End file.
